Load-weighing devices are well known in the art. Typically, a lifting device, such as a crane, is provided with a load-weighing device to cumulatively indicate the weight of the loads picked up and transported by the crane. However, in many instances, the load is not evenly balanced within the jaws of the crane, and this imbalance operates to affect the accuracy with which the load is measured. In addition, in many instances, the terrain on which the crane operates is uneven so that the crane itself is off center and may also operate to affect the accuracy of measuring the weight of the load. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a load-weighing device which measures the weight of a load accurately and is not affected by an uneven distribution of the load within the jaws of a crane and is also not affected by a non-planar positioning of the crane on a rough terrain.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load-weighing device which solves one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a load-weighing device which is constructed and arranged to accurately measure the weight of a load and is unaffected by the non-planar positioning of a lifting device, or an uneven or skewed distribution of the load in the load-carrying member of the lifting device.